


Exercises in Style

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino grabs Ohno's butt, rewritten 10 different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercises in Style

1\. Minimalist

Nino gave Ohno’s ass a squeeze.

2\. Senses

Nino’s cool, soft hand reached out silently to rest on the hardened, round muscles of Ohno’s butt. He gave them a sharp squeeze, the flesh yielding to his quick fingers. A sigh vocalized underneath the noisy bustle of the staff around them.

3\. Voyeur

The staffer had exactly one minute to get a working microphone to Ninomiya-san before he was due on stage. Her legs burned with effort as she sprinted across the floor, dodging a costumer and skirting around a lighting technician. She spotted him just up ahead with Ohno-san. They stood in the semi-darkness with their backs toward her, just at the edge of the stage.

She slowed to a brisk walk, and as she drew closer, she saw Ninomiya-san reach over and touch Ohno-san’s butt.

4\. Shakespeare

To touch or not to touch? That is the question.

5\. Personification

Ohno’s pants: Hey, long time no see!  
Nino’s hand: Yeah, been keeping busy with the magic tricks. Is that a new fabric softener? (feels around) How’s the butt doing?  
Ohno’s butt: (muffled) When are you going to visit the inside of the pants, huh? This dude’s working and dancing so much that I’m about to fall off!

6\. Plot twist

No one was around when Nino made his move on Ohno. Not that it mattered, anyway, since the two of them were known for their “affections” with or without an audience. He stuck out a hand casually, as if to take Ohno by surprise.

“Hey! Are you guys ready?” Aiba came up to them from behind. He wore a wide grin of excitement as a staffer trailed behind him, fixing his collar.

Arashi’s leader turned around suddenly as Nino made contact.

7\. Passive-aggressive

“Hey,” Ohno came up, pulling on the waistband of his pants. He always wore such a calm expression on his face before performances, despite what he was feeling inside. That was the magic of the gap, Nino supposed. This moment was when the magic happened, when Ohno made that transformation from sleepy-eyed variety host to serious performer.

Nino nodded in response to the greeting, keeping an eye out behind his shoulder for the staffer who was out getting him a working microphone. Ohno swayed his body closer and shifted his weight, his hip slanted towards Nino. The latter gave the hip nary a glance as he turned his attention to the goings on backstage.

The rhinestones on Ohno’s hip winked at him, nonetheless.

A group of juniors strolled by, giving Ohno some high fives. He turned slightly so more of his back was towards Nino. The juniors continued on with high fives to Nino as well, but the damage was done.

The rhinestones.

Casually, as if no one could see, Nino softly patted Ohno’s bottom with one hand.

Across the way, Jun spotted Naruse Ryo. He wondered what brought that face out of Ohno.

8\. Tabloid

It has long been rumored that Arashi’s Ohno Satoshi (29) and Ninomiya Kazunari (26) have a special connection and now we have more proof. The pair was sighted backstage at last week’s Arashi concert exchanging “intimate touches”. Their romantic relationship appears to be well-established.

“That not surprising to me,” states A-san, a scientist who is friends with the two idols. “They’re close, and have been good friends since their debut.”

“As long as they can balance their work and their personal life, I don’t see why it should be a problem,” comments S-san, a well-known artist. There are at present no official statements from Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san and their management.

“I want to wish them the best of luck,” says M-san, a fellow drama actor. “Their relationship is special and enviable.”

Sources have hinted that M-san also has a romantic interest in Ohno-san. Is a new scandal on the horizon?

9\. Angst

Oh man, he wanted to, so badly. Nino glanced furtively at the man standing beside him. He really couldn’t explain it. There was something about Ohno that really made him wanna –

No, that was no good. Every time, Ohno told him off and Nino would slink around for days with a stung expression on his youthful face. Always that small awkward shrug and a “Sorry, but don’t.”

He couldn’t help it! Nino had tried everything – cold showers, standing next to Sho instead…nothing seemed to work. He always drifted back to Ohno’s side. Just one more time, just one more touch, that’s all he needed…

10\. Discovery

Hello! This is Arashi’s Satoshi Ohno for Discovery.

Today I’d like to talk about skinships.

Do you have any with your friends?

Lately my friend likes having a skinship with me. It’s weird, but I’ve gotten used to it now. (laughs) I wonder if that’s weird too?


End file.
